Desert Rose
by Sailor Ra
Summary: oneshot After running away with Bakura, Mana finds herself thinking about alot of things as well as Bakura. BakuraxMana, no this is no a songfic, just read and review, please.


Sailor Ra: I was listening to Sting's song "Desert Rose" So I made a oneshot and this pairing doesn't get enough fanfiction. And to be honest I am REALLY tired of reading Yaoi and ManaxMahado fanfics, no offense if you like it! I personally don't like MahadoxMana pairings, actually they drive me nuts and I would rather read a MalikxAnzu, BakuraxAnzu, ShizukaxSeto, story then read a manaxmahado pairing. It drives me nuts.

Vegeta: Quit rambling.

Sailor Ra: (sweat drop) Gomen, okay, I was also oddly inspired because I had just finished watching the movie "the notebook" man, and that made me cry! So yeah…

Mukuro: That movie is about a sweet couple, but…what could make you come up with this?

Sailor Ra: Your just angry because I'm pairing you up with Uriel and Raizen in other stories.

Mukuro: (rolls eyes) Sailor Ra doesn't own anything.

Sailor Ra: If I did then I would have made them a pairing (smiles evilly) and Kisara WOULDN'T have died and would have been reborn. (smiles innocently)

* * *

Desert rose

Mana smiled as she lightly used her fingers to make small circles on Bakura's chest as he lightly groaned. He wrapped an arm around her as if that would make her go back to sleep, but she was just too happy or something like that. Her body kept twitching and flinch because some man thought would go through her head.

"Go to bed," he moaned as the browned haired girl snuggled closer to his chest. The two were using the sand as a bed tonight, but the young magician didn't seem bothered by it nor did Bakura. Well, he was just used to it.

She shivered lightly as Bakura opened an eye and then took off his jacket and put it around her. Quickly he grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't keep talking to him. She talked so much in the day he wondered why she didn't get tired in the day.

Her eyes glanced up at Bakura who was happily sleeping as she gave a soft puppy dog whine. He groaned and pulled her even closer as she seemed content with that, but her mind seemed to wonder more and as if he could read her mind he opened his eyes and sat up.

She looked up at him as he lightly shook his head to get rid of the sand in his hair.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked even though he would rather go to sleep. Seeing her smile made him realize that she had been thinking of something. He wanted to bang his head on a rock on the moment, but decided not to for the sake of his rose.

"Do you think we can live together?" she finally asked as he nodded, watching her cling to his shirt that rested comfortably on her shoulders. He looked up in the starry sky as he nodded. Mana yawned and instantly Bakura grabbed and brought her to the sand. A small giggle escaped the girl as he rolled his eyes while she smiled up at him.

He lightly kissed her head as he closed his eyes in hopes of sleep, but he could tell that she was still staring up into the sky, thinking about something. He soon found himself stroking her lips with his thump. He grumbled as she ignored his attempts to get her attention as the browned haired girl continued to stare at the stars above them. Realizing that he was no longer tired he quickly made himself above the magician girl and smirked lightly.

"Now what could possibly be more interesting in those stars then me?" Bakura lightly taunted as she smiled knowingly. Bakura lightly taunted her as he kissed her forehead and the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think my parents are angry with me," Mana said as the thief raised an eye brow to this. Bakura knew little about Mana's background and by hearing this he knew that she didn't as well so he became instantly interested in it as he watched her gaze pass him.

"When you first asked me to run away with you I thought my mom and dad would be angry with me if they knew, but when I thought about it, I think they only want me to be happy and you make me happy," Bakura had the tiniest smile on his lips and Mana didn't notice it as he kissed the corner of her eye.

"Can we go to sleep now?" the thief looked like he was about to kill someone as his eye twitched lightly, but deciding to get revenge he devoured her lips in a bruising kiss. First it was a slight struggle, but she soon calmed down as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting him explore her mouth. Bakura's eyes were half lidded as his fingers gentled got tangled with her. Her free hand started to tangle with his wild white hair that was always matted.

Bakura found it odd how he always seemed to be dizzy whenever he kissed her. Her lips were so smooth and petal soft that it felt like silk on his own cracked lips. Her sweet intoxicating taste that filled his mouth. Her smooth skin that became rough whenever she made contact with his own (give me a break here… I know that doesn't make sense).

Her scent filled his nose and seemed to put him in a deep daze as he let her go and was now breathing heavily. Mana was too because of lack of air, but Bakura seemed…more mischievous.

"Night night," Mana whispered as she untangled herself from the white haired man who had a mischief gleam in his eye. She used his red shirt as a blanket and turned to her side as Bakura smirked lightly.

"No you don't," Bakura lightly started to kiss her neck and ear as he whispered in her ear. Mana was trying her best to ignored the king of thieves as he gently bit her ear and neck causing her to shiver. She then found out that it was VERY hard to ignore him as he daringly kissed the corner of her mouth.

"What do you want?" Mana said with red tainted cheeks that were not hidden from Bakura as he kissed her neck.

"You woke me up so now I want my flower," he purred lightly as she tried to hide underneath his shirt, but failed as he quickly grabbed it and started to kiss her in all her favorite places which were her lips and neck. She giggled lightly as he continued, but then heard the horse.

"Lets get going since neither of us are going to sleep," he stated as he got up and pulled her up with him. She gave him his shirt as he whistled for the horse who came very quickly. He got on and she joined him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he lightly kicked the horse and soon the two were running faster then any other horse in Egypt. Bakura watched from the corner of his eye to see his Diabound gliding with them. He smirked as the girl tried to find his beast, but failed to see it.

"Come with me," he whispered into the wind, "I can promise you everything, but nothing less of a queen," Mana smiled at him as she clung to him. Feeling the wind in her hair while she held close to him.

Bakura could still smell her sweet scent that intoxicated him and he was thankful for it.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I don't own a thing. This USED to have lyrics, but NOOOOOO! Fanfiction has to be a jerk…(mumbles grumbles) but at least I got it done. Bye now and I have a challenge for writers and for people who make those videos on youtube, this maybe me being bold, but what the heck. I might as well go for it.

If you like this pairing, write a oneshot of the present or past, we fans don't care. Do something that is different or do a big fat AU. That's what I'm doing when my LovelessxYuigoh crossover fic comes out, its going to have this pairing. JUST PAIR THEM UP!

For Youtube fans, please make some video to this pairing. It will be nice to see the pairing, please? puppy eyes

Oh and review!


End file.
